1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to outboard motors, such as electric trolling motors, and, more particularly, to structure for mounting a trolling motor movably relative to a boat between operative and storage positions.
2. Background Art
It is known to provide a mounting bracket for a trolling motor that permits the motor to be pivoted between an operative position, wherein the drive propeller is submerged in the water, and a storage position, wherein the motor is entirely out of the water, as against the boat gunwale. An exemplary structure is shown in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 28,176, to Horton.
One of the principal drawbacks with prior art structures such as that in Horton, is that the trolling motor in its stored position is in the way of the user of the boat. The only way to overcome this problem is to detach the trolling motor from the boat and store it in a convenient place. Disassembly is time consuming and inconvenient.
Even with the trolling motor disassembled and placed in a relatively convenient spot in the boat, the motor takes up a substantial amount of space, which in boats of the size normally utilizing an electric trolling motor, is at a premium.
Another problem with a structure such as that disclosed in Horton is that in the operating position for the trolling motor, the trolling motor is free to pivot upwardly. This is particularly a problem with the trolling motor situated as in FIG. 2 of Horton, wherein the drive propeller tends during operation to pivot the entire motor out of the water, which is obviously undesirable.